


【佳霏】鹿特丹港

by anotherday179



Category: Miss A, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday179/pseuds/anotherday179
Summary: *梗概：第一次接吻*Miss A时期*部分内容可能引起不适
Relationships: Meng Jia/Wang Fei Fei | Fei, 佳霏
Kudos: 7





	【佳霏】鹿特丹港

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是纪实向长篇中的一段，但提前放出吧。

回归曲目再度一位。

尽管同席还有公司、业内的权力者，但毕竟是标了庆贺为目的的内部聚餐。被哄了几杯酒，人高度紧绷的精神彻底松懈下来，又难得没有忌口，喝得很尽兴。

王霏霏原先喝得并不多，酒水只打湿嘴唇就欠身离座接了果汁。反而将她残酒换到自己手里、紧接着又为她挡了几杯的孟佳醉得更快，不到中途半个身子已经倒在她身上，紧紧抱住了她那一侧的手臂。

搂得太紧了，佳。她原想说。偏过头却看见贴在孟佳腿侧的手掌，了然而心颤——孟佳其实是在害怕，寻求她的庇护也只是出于本能。

然而在对方玩味的注视下，王霏霏不得不将声音和着果汁吞回肚里，并僵硬地移开视线。

可是人一旦认知到某件事的存在，潜意识里就会不断提醒着自己。以至于王霏霏很难分辨自己到底是在余光里“看”到了，还是明明白白地觉察、知道餐桌下的小动作还在继续进行。其实那时候没了人帮她挡酒的王霏霏意识也开始模糊，这些事不回忆呢，看起来就有满满的细节，可要回忆也一点经过说不上来。

她只记得自己目光落下的第一眼之后紧随着呼吸短暂的凝滞，肩头绷直绷平，肩胛两翼硬得像被穿上链条锁死。

然后背上开始渗汗，她用力捏住了孟佳的手心，直到自己身体另一侧也被动地挨上热度。

更热的掌心搭在她的腿上。

王霏霏心中叹息一声，闭上了眼。很多东西降在她这样的小人物身上的时候，自己是没有反抗的权力的。

喉咙干涩地吞咽了一下，耳边却不是期料中的声音。秀智靠在她肩膀，沾了酒意的韩语听起来温柔又软哝，低笑着问她：

“霏，是喝醉了吗？”

发声前，她感觉到孟佳攥紧了自己的指节。

这晚Min留在了奶奶家没有出席，解围还要感谢秀智。

那时裴秀智已经不住宿舍，孟佳也早早搬了出去，唯一住宿的只有王霏霏。可回想起先前阴光下的一幕幕，她无端感到脆弱起来，无力感涌上喉咙，满满的让人难以喘息。

秀智可以回家去，孟佳和她在韩国却是没有家的。再狼狈、迎接自己的也只有一室空静。让王霏霏松开孟佳的手让她独自在租屋里安置自己，无论对哪一方都太残忍了。

确实，不只是孟佳单方面需要她。

王霏霏发出一些哽住的拖音，最终哑着嗓子向专车司机报上了公司宿舍的地址。

孟佳喝——或者被灌——得烂醉，下车时一条胳膊紧紧绕在王霏霏脖子上。

王霏霏转身同车上的秀智道别，和同国籍的队友半倚半抱地相互扶持着走入了楼宇中。孟佳走路摇晃得像醉汉，好几次踩到了她的脚。但她尽管痛，也没有说什么。

孟佳的房间还没有被收回。等王霏霏将她拖到她的房门口，疲软的步子已经仿佛踩在棉花上，王霏霏尽了好大力才将大脑从同样一团棉花里拔出来。

“佳，房卡。”她提醒说。

只收到孟佳两声迷糊的咕哝和一颗无意识蹭她肩膀的脑袋作为回应。

王霏霏有点无奈又有点想笑，把身子抵在门沿上歇息。带着一种劫后余生的庆幸，她感到昏沉却满足。

是很难得的安静和平静。不担心被人叨扰，因为练习生宿舍反而是最没有练习生的地方，人人都宁可一天二十六个小时泡在舞房——以至于楼道里灯明明烁烁，也一直没有安排维修，到现在王霏霏都习惯它这样忽闪的光线了。

她情绪逐渐缓和下来，落在孟佳身上的目光很宽泛，柔和得像在用一条干燥松软的大毛巾裹住小狗。

在头顶闪烁的灯光下，她俩在门口相偎了很久。

王霏霏想过靠挠孟佳腰侧的痒痒迫她翻出了房卡，但一下子醒悟似的想到：为什么不去自己房间呢？

把孟佳安置在床上后王霏霏陪着她愣愣坐了会儿，然后提起理智转进卫生间漱口，埋入冷水和薄荷香中将头脑刺醒。

当她擦着脸出来，才发觉海喝了一顿的孟佳竟然难得很安分：手放在膝盖上，低头盯着地面，看起来乖乖的。

也许是害怕才不敢轻举妄动。她心里又想。

眼梢柔和了下来，王霏霏听见自己放轻的声音：“自己洗？”

可是孟佳不吭声，只是定在原处看着她。

注视太沉默又太长久，王霏霏为此觉得奇怪，又隐隐有些心悸——因为一个多小时前，在天昏地暗high到无人清醒的会场里，在斑斓的射灯底下，在醉酒之前，她隐约留意到孟佳的几次沉默都在偷空用同样的眼神看她。

她好像数度想要做什么事，却似乎因为一份出于珍惜才诞生的犹疑，最终克制住了。

那时她还没有料到后来的发展——那些蜇抚的目光与手掌——因而王霏霏的疑惑非常单纯：拿了奖不当很高兴吗？这才过去几天，心事发生得太早了。

那么是你已经料到了吗？她的目光悲哀地描摹着孟佳的脸庞，聚在鼻梁上那颗微小的痣上。

无论如何，现在的孟佳醉得更厉害了。她的克制被削薄好几分，也许早前被压抑的随时都要迸发出来。维护的意志几乎成为本能，王霏霏蹲下来抓住好友的双手，用沉静的凝视等候她的倾诉。

出乎意料地，孟佳抽出一只手来捧住她的脸颊，然后定格在那里。她们安静地对视了一会儿，孟佳眼神中透出一丝迷茫，一种散乱的追寻，似乎毫无目的的锁定。

不解却很耐心的王霏霏最后等来的是孟佳毫无征兆地低下头吻在她嘴唇上。

——柔软、温热、之中含露着酒气的女孩子的嘴唇。

王霏霏彻底呆住了，头脑陷入一片空白。不因为愤怒、不快或感到被冒犯，她仅是很震惊。

她的第一反应是别过脸去再拉开距离，可神志被酒精延缓，片刻后孟佳已经松开她，无声又亲昵地蹭她侧颊，像只温驯的小猫。让人狠不下心挣脱。

“……佳，你知道自己在、在做什么吗？”她连话语都变得磕磕绊绊。

孟佳在她耳边软软地嗯了一声。

可是王霏霏明白的。她经历过，知道小孩子容易也倾向于混淆很多东西，那样可以让事情变得确切、得到很多安全感——孟佳也是那样的小孩。

也因此，如果推开的话，会很伤心吧。

孟佳拉开一点距离后几乎像是追着索要一个吻一般又一次倾了过来。后仰的弧度总有尽头，王霏霏最终落入臂弯，被珍视而郑重地搂得很紧。气息在很近的距离扑散开，晕染出小片温热的湿汽。孟佳在害怕她逃走。

一切都让王霏霏不懂该如何拒绝。

但是不能不拒绝。

只有付出很大决心才能给出越界的承诺，而王霏霏从没想过应该越界。喝醉的孟佳或许醒来后就再也记不起自己做过什么。

理应坚决、理应干脆。于是她推开的力道重了些，掣回手背抹过嘴唇，避开了孟佳的眼神。可当对方被她流露出的羞恼所刺痛，她清晰地感到自己的心一并在颤抖。

一切都是违心同时却也遵循某部分本心的——是她手足无措，也是她想要逃跑。

她变得不忍起来。并且已经认知到这件事的存在。

像坠入一片苦涩的湖水。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道为什么我总觉得霏第一次被亲的时候会捂住嘴躲开……不过这篇的内容算是这个的某种变式吧。  
> 有很多东西不便明写，心理活动都摊出就太无趣了。因此请各位自行揣摩吧（笑） 


End file.
